


Expecting

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Announcement, Avengers team - Freeform, Baby, Family, Gen, News, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Surprise news, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha break the news that they're expecting a baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> This story is un beta-ed so I apologies in advance for any mistake I have made.  
> The characters have been borrowed from Marvel.
> 
> **In this fic Natasha is four months pregnant**
> 
> _Thanks again for everyone still following this very long series! Your comments really do put a smile on my face! Good news: I passed my exam! Woo! So in celebration I spent a LONG time working on this for you guys, it took me longer to write than any of the other fics in this series so I really hope you enjoy it!_

“Hey Legolas, what’s up with your girlfriend?”

“What dya mean? Tasha’s fine”

“She’s not Tasha; she’s acting weird”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Stark”

“Either you’re completely oblivious, which, judging by your nickname; I deem highly unlikely, or you know what’s up with her and you’re hiding it too”

“Stark, Natasha is fine. I promise you”

“Well whys she acting so strange?”

“Maybe she just doesn’t like you?”

“I’m not the only one to comment you know; Steve, Bruce and Pepper have all brought it up too, I’m just the only one who’s had the balls to mention it to either of you”

“If Natasha finds out you’re all talking about her behind her back she _will_ hurt you”

“I don’t think she will”

Clint looked at him, slightly confused 

“The other day I finished off the last of the coffee as she was about to get some, and she didn’t even threaten to kill or maim me, I barely even got an eye roll!”  
Clint shrugged his shoulders, making a mental note to warn Natasha about their team mates curiosity

“JARVIS, where is Romanoff?”

“Agent Romanoff is asleep on Agent Barton’s floor sir”

“She’s asleep?”

“Yes sir”

“But its 1 o’clock!”

“She’s not been feeling great” Clint told him, knowing none of the team would ever even consider the truth

“You still cooking for her?” Tony joked, referring to the time Clint gave the whole team food poisoning 

“Hahaa Tony. Very funny”

***

“Tasha?” Clint woke his partner gently, knowing she’d been up the better part of the night ("morning sickness; my ass! It's all the bloody time sickness!" she had woken him up at 3am to tell him), but he was also aware how much Natasha hated wasting her days, especially her days off

“What time is it?”

“It’s almost 2”

“2 in the afternoon?!”

“Well I’m not going to wake you at 2 in the morning am I?”

“I told you to wake me at 11!”

“You didn’t get to sleep til 10.30 Tash, I was going to wake you at 1 but Stark caught me”

“What do you mean he ‘caught’ you?”

“He thinks there’s something wrong with you”

“He’s one to talk”

“He’s not the only one. Apparently Steve, Bruce and Pepper have concerns too”

“They can all mind their own business”

“Maybe we should tell them..?”

“Clint-“

“Come on Tasha, it’s exciting! They’re gonna be so shocked, I can’t wait to see Tony’s face”

“I am not some side show attraction to be used for your amusement Clint Barton”

“I didn’t mean it like that Nat, I just can’t believe it, I’m so happy I just want to walk around smiling all the time. Besides; they’re gonna figure it out eventually... Well... Stark maybe not, and Steve no way, but Bruce might, and Pepper definitely will...”

“We have another check up tomorrow, after that we can tell them. But you have to tell Fury”

“Why have I got to-“ he silenced at the look Natasha gave him and nodded.

***

“Well everything looks fine here Agent Romanoff, it all looks as it should”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, why? Do you have some concerns?”

“I just thought I wasn’t able to have children, after what they- When I was in the re- Because of my past... I was sure this was impossible”

“Well this should tell you otherwise” he told her smiling, handing over the image of the ultra sound scan. He left the room so Natasha could change out of the hospital gown in privacy.  
Clint moved closer to her, watching as she clutched the image; staring in disbelief at the small grey image. He placed his arm comfortably over her shoulders and whispered; “Look Tasha, that’s our son or daughter”

She nodded, still staring at the image

“You okay?” he queried

She nodded once more before hopping down off the examination table

“Pass me my pants Barton” she told him, turning away from him and subtly wiping the tears from her face. If he noticed; he didn’t mention it.

***

In the car journey back to Avengers Tower both assassins were silent until they parked in the garage; when Clint went to get out the car Natasha grabbed his wrist and anchored him in place, he turned to face her and waited

“Clint, I love you” she whispered

“I love you too Natasha”

“No, I _really_ love you. So much it hurts. And this is all crazy and scary and I feel completely out of my mind, but I know I can do this with you”

“I never thought I’d find anyone as screwed up as me” Clint smiled at her, earning himself a smile in return. “I never thought I’d deserve someone like you Tasha, and now; to be having a baby, I just can’t believe it. I’ll always be here for you. I’d do anything for you Nat, you know that right?”

“I know” she told him, reaching over to kiss him. “That’s why you can tell Fury our news after we’ve broke it to the team”

“Right now?” he asked excitedly

“Right now” she nodded, smiling as he scrambled from the car, he was such a big kid himself sometimes...

***

They reached the communal floor to find it slightly fuller then they’d have hoped; Tony, Steve, Bruce and Thor were all there, and so were Pepper, Jane and Darcy. 

Natasha felt a sudden wave of nausea hit. She was still sure something would go wrong; she was the Black Widow, she didn’t get to have things like boyfriends and children, she wasn’t supposed to plan a future. She was acutely aware no one had expected her to live this long, most children of the red room didn’t make it past childhood; but to make it this far into adulthood was almost unheard of. She felt that if everyone knew, that when it all went wrong she’d just be letting more people down. 

She felt all eyes on her as her and Clint entered the floor hand in hand

Tony stood and began his rant before either she or Clint could speak;

“Okay Tasha, no matter what Clint says we’re all worried there’s something bothering you. So if it’s something one of us has done then please just tell us... Is there something wrong with you? Did something happen on you last mission? Because I’m _this_ close to asking JARVIS to do a full medical scan on you. We’re really concerned about you, and if you won’t talk to us about it then we’ll be forced to involve Director Fury. And we all know how much I dislike that bastard but you’re a part of our team, you need to trust us to have your back just like we trust you to have ours...”

Natasha was slightly taken aback, she guessed she hadn’t realised how close she’d allowed herself to become to her team. Knowing how much they all cared made her feel slightly overwhelmed for a minute and she knew she was about to lose control of her emotions. She glared at Clint to say something, to change the tone before she started crying again. The last thing she needed was to let Tony Stark see her cry. 

“Okay, so we know you’ve all had some concerns lately... And me and Natasha have something to tell you all” Clint smiled at them, pulling Natasha further into the room.

He looked round at the others; the strange assortment of people who had become like a family to him; and he knew not a single one of them had figured it out correctly despite the obvious; they thought that the two of them were leaving shield to become full time Avengers, that they were getting married or had decided to move out of the tower, they were guessing maybe Fury had fired them or that perhaps they’d decided their relationship was a bad idea and would remain ‘just friends’... The truth seemed too bizarre for anyone to have guessed.

“Me and Clint- ... We’re- ... I’m-“ 

Clint squeezed her hand in support. After the drive back from shield medical Natasha insisted she wanted to be the one to tell their friends... Now she forgot why she was so determined... For the first time in a long time Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow was scared. She took a deep steadying breath and admitted;

“Me and Clint are having a baby”

Clint wished he could have taken a picture of everyone’s faces. Tony had dropped his phone on the floor and left his jaw hanging open (it was the first and possibly the only time the assassins had seen Tony Stark stuck without any witty comment or sarcastic remark). Pepper and Darcy looked as if they were trying to figure out what they’d just heard; they wore the same expressions when Natasha accidentally slipped back to speaking in Russian (usually when she was angry or upset). Thor was smiling; he almost looked proud while Steve looked confused. Everyone else just looked completely and utterly shocked. 

“Can you repeat that? I think I misheard you” Tony said, rubbing his ears

“A baby Tony, me and Natasha are going to have a baby” Clint repeated happily

“No, again... I’m sure I’m not getting you right”

“Tony. They’re going to be parents” Pepper told him, finally catching up herself and congratulating the couple. She was, unsurprisingly, the first of the group to regain her composure

“No. Is that even possible... I mean... Really? You can’t be pregnant! Can you? Are you sure? Did you check?”

“Yes Tony”

“I’m sorry, I’m just SO confused! You're having a baby? An actual baby? A living, breathing, crying infant? With him?! How?!" he asked, pointing an accusatory finger at Clint

“Tony, when a man and a woman love each other very much...” Bruce began, laughing at the scowl Tony shot him. Bruce too joined the others in congratulating the two assassins. Thor was currently hugging Natasha slightly too tight in excitement while Darcy was jumping up and down excitedly talking to Clint.  
Everyone but Tony had congratulated Clint and Natasha on their news and had left the kitchen area to sit in the lounge to discuss the exciting prospect of a baby joining their bizarre little family, Clint had gone to join them, but Natasha had remained to check on Tony; he seemed to have gone almost catatonic.

“Tony?”

“Pregnant?”

“Yes”

“You?”

“Yes Tony”

“Are you really sure?”

“Tony-“

“Would you mind if JARVIS did a scan, just to make sure I’m not hallucinating all of this”

“Go ahead” she sighed; she knew if she didn’t give him permission now he’d just do it anyway. It might help to give her some piece of mind too

“JARVIS, please complete a full medical can on Agent Romanoff”

“Right away sir... One moment please”

Tony smiled gratefully at the red head 

“Sir, Agent Romanoff is completely healthy. She is currently 17 weeks pregnant”

“Tasha, you’re pregnant!” he told her, the amazement clear in his voice but a smile growing on his face. He took her by surprise when he hugged her. 

Clint peered over from the sofa to see his partner wrapped in the billionaires arms. “Hey guys, I think he finally got it” he told everyone, gesturing towards the kitchen

Tony and Natasha joined the others and the relentless questioning began. 

“Just so you know, this whole thing doesn’t mean you and bird boy can go off and get a nest somewhere else. You live here, all three of you!”

“Thanks Tony” Natasha smiled gratefully at him

“Ps. I call godfather!” he shouted loudly, "And by the way, Banner you owe me $1000! I told you they were sleeping together!"

***

“Director Fury we need to talk to you”

“Not now Barton, I’m busy”

“Sir, me and Agent Barton specifically booked this meeting because we have something important to discuss with you”

Fury looked up from his desk and sighed; “Is this meeting going to give me a headache?”

“Probably more like a coronary” Natasha whispered just loud enough for Clint to hear, he laughed his childish laugh that was always infectious to her and she giggled. Fury stared at them like it was completely alien to him

“Hurry up and get this over with” Fury told them sternly, gesturing to the empty seats opposite his desk.

“Director Fury” Clint began before he paused to take a breath. Then he blurted; “Natasha and I are having a baby sir”

“What was that?”  
Not again, why did they have to tell everyone several times?

“Sir, Natasha is pregnant”

“Romanoff?”

“Yes sir?” she answered

“Tell me your partner has gotten mixed up here? Does he have a concussion? Was he drugged?”

“No sir; it’s true”

“Pregnant?”

“Yes sir”

“You’re not joking? Because this is not funny”

“We’re not joking sir”

Fury looked from Clint to Natasha, analyzing what they’d said

“What does this mean for shield?” he decided to accept the information; from the day Barton dragged Natasha into shield; battered and broken, so small and half starved to death; he’d known she’d be trouble. No one had trusted her, no one but Barton, and they’d come so far together; Fury had always thought they’d end up together, a baby was not something he’d not considered, but he didn’t feel as shocked as he thought he maybe should.

“I’d like to stay on active duty for the time being sir, at least for simple missions. And I still intend to be involved with the Avengers”

“I’ll send you the paperwork to sign. Dismissed Agents”

 

When Clint and Natasha exited Fury’s office they looked at each other slightly confused; 

“Well, that was easier than we thought...” Clint thought out loud, Natasha nodded in agreement. Behind the door, Director Fury was smiling. 

“Now, who’s going to tell Coulson?”

“Not it!” they both said in unison, smiling brightly at each other as they took each others hands and strolled off down the hallway to find their ever-suffering handler and inform him of the news.  
 _He was going to be thrilled_


End file.
